Ouran highschool host club Q&A
by DJWOLFGIRL12
Summary: Crimson: YA, ANOTHER Q&A! dj: So, since doingQ&A's are so fun, we decided to do one for the hostclub! Please leave a like or review if you want this to go on, ad if you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the reviews or P.M!
1. Chapter 1

dj: Well, look at this, three different Q&A's in one day!

Kyoya: And, if I may ask, why are we here?

Crimson: Because this can get you guys more fans! Besides, this'll be fun!

Hikaru: What kind-

Kaoru:-of fun?

Crimson: We get to make fun of each other!

Hunny: What's the fun in that?

Crimson: I don't really know, it's just funny to do!

dj: We really should start!

Crimson: Fine. Alright reviewer peoples, where's the character line up!  
Tamaki  
Kyoya  
Haruhi  
Hikaru  
Kaoru  
Hunny  
Mori

Hunny: Well, if the whole host club will be here, then this'll be fun! Right Takashi?

Mori: Yeh

Haruhi: I think I want to go shopping...

dj: But this'll be great!

Crimson: Please stay? PLEASE? (Puppy-dog eyes)

Haruhi: Fine, but only because you guys asked.

Tamaki: Yay, this'll be fun, right mommy dear?

Kyoya: I personally think that this is a big waste of time, but if you insist, daddy

Crimson: *Dies of nosebleed* yes you Kyoya senpai...

Kyoya: Mmmm, what was that Crimson?

Crimson: umm, ahh, dj! Why don't we start?

dj: Huh? Okay, sure. So, Tamaki, why are you so scared of Nekazawa senpai?

Tamaki: EEEK, DON'T SAY THAT NAME!

Kyoya: And here we go again...

Tamaki: Well, he just has that creepy vibe, ya know? I just really don't like that guy!

Crimson: So, if Nekazawa was to suddenly appear here-

Tamaki: *Runs and hides in his mushroom corner*

Hunny: Does anyone know where the cake is? I'm hungry!

dj: Sorry, we didn't have enough money!

Hunny:...No...cake?

Hikaru: Oh my-

Kaoru: -not again.

Crimson: Oh no, what to do, what to do? AHA! *pulls candy out of pocket* here Hunny! I've always got some on me!

Hunny: YAY, CANDY!

Mori: be careful Mitsukuni, we won't want you to get another cavity.

Crimson: So, next question goes to Hunny senpai!

Hunny:YAY!

Crimson: Would you rather spend the whole day without Mori senpai or Usa-Chan?

Hunny: I don't really mind being without either of them, as long as I got my cake!

Mori: Oh

Kyoya: Well, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?

Crimson: It's his opinion.

dj: ok next question is for Hikaru.

Both twins: But which of us is Hikaru?

dj:...Oh crap...

Crimson: I know! Hikaru sounds like Death the Kid; so, *points to one on the right* Your Hikaru!

Hikaru:...Crap...

dj: anyway, Hikaru, what is the worst place you've ever been to?

Hikaru: Well, there was this one time that we decided to go to some commoners place; and Hunny pointed out this colorful place with golden arches. The food was terrible, service was lousy, and don't even get me started on the bathrooms!

Crimson: So, you no like Mcdonald's?

Both twins: Nope, not one bit.

dj: Welps, that's pretty legit.

Crimson: So, next question; this is for Kyoya senpai~

Kyoya:I would much rather be left out of this.

Crimson: Aww, come on, please? Just one question?

Tamaki: Yes, Kyoya, it's for the best of the club!

Kyoya:Fine, just don't waste my time.

Crison: So, how do you feel about your first ultimate fangirl, Renge Houshakuji?

Kyoya: Please, don't get me started with this woman. But, if you must know, I believe that she was, at first, nothing but an annoying fangirl.

Hikaru: PRECH!

Crimson: *Goes all fangirlish as she writes down everything Kyoya says*

Kyoya: I am not christian. Anyway, her only real use is to be able to show up out of nowhere and decide what is best for the club. You can imagine how annoying that is, since I am practically the director of this club. However, there are times that she's proven herself useful, but, other then that,she is a complete waste of time, money and energy.

Crimson: *whispering* Damn bro, this is why you'll never get a girl...

dj: ok... next question is for Mori!

Mori: Yeh

dj: Do you want a girl friend?

Mori: Yeh

Crimson: Why is it that it sounds like your a freaking recording?

Mori: Yeh.

Crimson: Psh, I got this. *Clears throat* So, Mori, are you gay for Hunny?

Mori: Ye- wait, what?

dj: *laughing with the twins*

Crimson: HAHAHAHAHA *see's Mori's shadow* ...Oh fuck my life...

dj: Alright, before anyone else decides to kill Crimson, let's move on! So, Haruhi, how does it feel to constantly be around the host club, mainly Tamaki?

Tamaki: You make it sound like that's a bad thing.

Crimson: ALL HAIL THE MUSHROOM KING!

Haruhi: At first, I thought that he was nothing but a womanizer-

Crimson: TRUE!

Haruhi: -but now that I've gotten to know him, he's a nice guy to hang around. They're all nice after you've gotten to know them.

Crimson: Last question bros; and Haruhi! What was it like to cosplay every other fucking day?

Kyoya: It is fun, but after a while, it becomes a bit bothersome. Don't even get me started on how much it all costs...

Tamaki: Anything to impress the ladies.

Hikaru: I don't really mind-

Kaoru: -As long as we look the same!

Hunny: I just have to worry about getting cake stains out of the uniform.

Mori: Hm, Mori likes seashells

(dj and Crimson laughing in background)

Crimson: The inside joke is real yo!

dj: Anyway, thank you guys for reading yet another Q&A! Review if you want to ask questions, or if you want to give us tips!

Crimson: Welps, that's it for now, laters!

Everyone: WE'LL SEE YOU THEN!

(Sidenote: Hey guys! A little quiz/question whatever the fuck you want to call it! Does anyone know where "Mmm, Mori likes seashells" comes from? Leave it in the reviews if you can tell us!)


	2. Chapter 2

**dj: OMFG, THIS TOOK FOREVER**

 **Crimson: Yeh, sorry we took so long, it's just that Hetalia Q &A has been so loved, we had to spend the most time working on that. *Whispering* I feel bad for leaving my Kyoya senpai alone-**

 **Kyoya: What was that Crimson?**

 **Crimson: NOTHINGNITHINGNOTHING!**

 **dj: Let's please just move on. These questions are from _BlackButlerFan13.  
Nekozawa: Are you related to the Undertaker from Kuroshituji? If you are, I'm you half cousin whose name means 'Goddess of Death' . Even through Papa Death isn't my real daddy._**

 **Crimson: I guess we have to invite Nekazawa-senpai-**

 **Tamaki: NO, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!**

 **Crimson: Oh come on, I'm sure that it won't be that bad if he comes by. *Leans toward Kyoya* Help me out please?**

 **Kyoya: *Whispers back* What's in it for me?**

 **dj: *Comes in with Nekazawa in hand* I got him.**

 **Tamakai: EEEEEEK! *Hides behind Kyoya and Crimson* GET HIM OUT!**

 **dj: We need him to answer the question first.**

 **Nekazawa: As fun as it would be to be half cousin BlackButlerFan13, sadly, I am not.**

 **Tamakai: GOOD, NOW THAT HE'S DONE, GET HIM OUT!**

 **dj: *Drags Nekazawa out, before locking door* Let's move on!  
 _Tamaki: Have you ever thought of cosplaying as the Kuroshitsuji cast before in the host club? Here's how it would go: You would Ronald Knox, Kyoya would be William T. Spears, Hikaru would be Rudger, Kaoru would be Grell, Honey would be Alan, Mori would be Eric and Haruhi would be Sascha. But that would only be if cosplayed as the shingami characters only._  
**

 **Crimson: I personally thing that Kyoya would be a VERY good Sebastian, but, then again, I guess we would need a Ciel...**

 **Tamaki: I've never thought of doing that, partly because I know so little about this anime. Kyoya, what do you think?**

 **Kyoya: It is very famous among the young ladies that come by, so I would recomend us doing something to that nature.**

 **Hikaru** **i: I don't know any of these characters.** **Kaoru?**

Kaoru: Don't look at me. All I know is that there is "heavy Yaoi" or whatever. **  
**

 **Haruhi: Pfffffff, HAHAHA!**

 **Kyoya: What's so funny?**

 **Hunny: Yeah, what's up with you Haru-Chan?**

 **Haruhi: I'm into this anime; and what BBFan said about you guys being certain characters would fit so well!**

 **Crimson: *Nosebleed at all the possibilities* Oh god, we NEED to move on** **...**

 ** _Haruhi: Has your dad gotten used to the idea of you being around Tamaki yet?_**

 **Haruhi: Ummm...No.**

 ** _Kyoya: What do you write in your notebook or is it a Death Note?_**

 **dj:...That is a very good question...**

 **Kyoya: *Smirks evily* Well, I can't tell you what goes into this book, unless, of course, you have something in it for me.**

 **Crimson: You know, now that I think about it, Kyoya-senpai has had a lot of time with Light Yagami-**

 **Haruhi: And here we go again, if we keep breaking the anime-wall, we might start up a black hole.**

 **Crimson:...Good point. We really don't want Palkia up in here.**

 **Kyoya: Whatever. I got what I wanted, so I don't need to speak with anyway...**

 **dj: You know, Kyoya, no one likes it when you talk shit about others.**

 **Kyoya: *Writing in notebook* What is your last name again?**

 ** _Honey: What is your favorite kind of cake? Also, *gives Honey a lifetime supply of candy and cake* Don't forget to brush your teeth! Also, Usa-chan spilt tea on himself again. I can wash him if you want?_**

 **Hunny(I think we'll go with either "Hunny" or "Honey"): Thank you BB-Chan! As for my favorite cake, I like any cake that has a lot of sugar! But, my favorite flavor would have to be either strawberry or chocolate.**

 **Mori: *Finds Usa-Chan with tea spilt on it* What would you like me to do with this Mitskune?**

 **Hunny: *Gives to BBFan* If you could please wash this BB-Chan, I would be really happy! Maybe we could eat cake we together later on!**

 _ **Mori: You might want to keep an eye on Honey, he asked Crimson what sex was earlier and she told him. Did you know this?**_

 **Mori: *Eyes twitching* W-what? She told you WHAT!?**

 **Crimson: Fuck. BBFan, my bro, whyda have to sell me out!?**

 **Hunny: That's right Takashi! Crimson said that when a man loves a women, th-**

 **Mori: *Fuming as he glars at Crimson* YOU DID WHAT!?**

 **Crimson: *Backing up* Hey, dude, just wait, let me explain-ULCK! *Mori grabs Crimson's neck* dj! H-h-help me out!**

 **dj: Nup.**

 **Hunny: WAIT! Takashi, don't hurt Crimson! She told me that they make out! THAT'S IT!**

 **Mori: *Confused* What?**

 **Crimson: *Shrugs* I thought that waswhat sex is. Am I wrong?**

 **Kyoya: And I thought that there was no one stupider then Tamaki...**

 **Crimson: In your face BBFan! *Winks knowingly to Hunny***

 **Hunny: *Winks back while Crimson slips him some candy***

 ** _Hikaru & Kaoru: Did you both know you both know have secret doujishin mangas hidden from each other. Also, how do you two keep in shape?_**

 **Hikaru: I didn't know anything about that.**

 **Kaoru: Besides, Crimson just said that we have to close the anime portals for now, so we don't have anything to do with the Black Butler people.**

 **Hikaru: Also, to answer how we "Keep in shape"-**

 **Kaoru: We don't really do much. I mean-**

 **Hikaru: We're not boring couch potatos, that's why we're not fat, if that's-**

 **Kaoru: What you're wondering about. We do, however, get out of the house-**

 **Hikaru: To run around every now and then.**

 **dj:...It's kinda creepy, how they can do that.**

 **Crimson: Whatever. We really need to get on to the next questions; which are from _Topaz3!_**  
 ** _All: if you were in an AU what would it be?_**

 **Haruhi: Wait, what do you mean by AU?**

 **Kyoya: Perhaps she means "Astronamical Units"? But no, that wouldn't make sense...**

 **dj: We're really sorry Topaz3, but because there could be many things that AU could mean, and because you didn't specify it, they're not able to answer your question.**

 _ **All: if you were all gender bent, what would your names** **be?**_

 **Haruhi: Hmmm, that's a goodquestion.**

 **Hikaru: Wait, we'd never go genderbend!**

 **Kaoru: Yeah, how is that possible?**

 **dj: Well, you guys to sometimes cross-dress...**

 **Tamaki: Let's just hurry up an answer the damn question!**

 **Haruhi: Well, mines is simple. I could just go with "Haru", or keep my name.**

 **Tamaki: I am not sure what name I could use, what is "Sexy" and "Badboy" In japanese?**

 **Kyoya: *Whismpers to Crimson* Watch this. *Clears throat* I believe that the word you're looking for is "kusottare".**

 **Crimson: *Trying to hold back the laughing tears***

 **Tamaki: Alright then, I will go with Kusottare!**

 **Hikaru: Is he aware that Kusottare really means Shi-**

 **Crimson: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ Let's enjoy thiswhile it'll last.**

 **dj: Besides, what names would you two have?**

 **Hikaru: I could go with Hika.**

 **Crimson: Pffff, rhymes with Chika!**

 **Hikaru:...Who?**

 **Crimson: Nothing DTK.**

 **Kaoru: I could go with Kao.**

 **dj:...But then your name sounds like "Cow", which really isn't feminie at all.**

 **Crimson: Let the guy chose his name.**

 **Hunny: I would go with...Hmmmm...actually, what name should I go with?**

 **dj: Anything that's girlish, had candy, and perferably starts with the letter "H".**

 **Crimson:...Maybe his name should just be sugar. Real easy, simple name. Kinda common in crazy places, but it could work.**

 **Hunny: I like it!**

 **dj: Mine aswell name the guy "Candy"...**

 **Mori: Hmmmmmm...Mochi.**

 **Crimson: (0_0) As in, like, he food?**

 **Mori: Hm.**

 **dj: Okay then...**

 **Crimson: Wait, we're forgetting someone here...Kyoya! You haven't answered yet!**

 **Kyoya: I personally would like to stay male, thus, it would be ilogical to think of a female name for myself.**

 **dj: You can't get out of this one with fancy words~**

 **Kyoya: Fine. I guess I could go with the name of Kyo.**

 **Crimson: Oh. It is a very nice female name.**

 **Kyoya: Indeed. Nice to know that we share something in common.**

 _ **Takashi: would you go yandere?**_

 **Mori:...What does that mean?**

 **dj: *Hides behind Crimson* You explain.**

 **Crimson: *Hides behind dj* Nup, he's already mad at me You explain it!**

 **Kyoya: There is only one person that would be willing to explain to Mori-senpai-**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Sounds of motor's running***

 **Renge: Suprise!**

 **Crimson: How the hell did she get in here!?**

 **dj: How does her motorized...Whatever it is work?**

 **Kyoya: I've learned to just go with it.**

 **Renge: Anyway, to answer your question Mori-senpai, "goingYandere" is when you go insane or violet. So, to re-phrase the question, would you, Mori-senpai, go insane or violet?**

 **Mori:...No.**

 **Crimson:...Am I the only one scared of yme fact that it took Mori-senpai time to think it out?**

 **dj: Never mind that. Also, it's nice that you dropped by Renge...**

 _ **Renge: yaoi or yuri?**_

 **Renge: Yaoi of course! I mean, that's all I see in the host club, well, besides "fake yaoi" with Haruhi...What do you two perfer?**

 **dj: WOOHOO, Yaoi all the way!**

 **Crimson: I perfer being straight, if that's all the same to you.**

 **dj: That's just because you have that "Special someone".**

 **Kyoya: If I may, who is this special someone?**

 **Crimson:...We are not to speak of this...**

 ** _Twins: stop the damn incest!_**

 **Hikaru: But what if-**

 **Kaoru: We don't want to?**

 ***Twins are suddenly holding each other***

 **Tamaki: For some reason, the girls really do love this "relationship" these two have, so I doute they'll ever stop.**

 **Hikaru: But what if-**

 **Kaoru: It's not all just an act?**

 **Renge: This is some powerful yaoi!**

 **dj: *Nosebleed***

 **Hunny:?(======Still is confused about Yandere, yaoi and yuri)**

 **Crimson: And we are done!**

 **dj: Damn, that was another fun chapter! So, thank you guys fr reading, please leave a review if you enjoyed it, or if you have any other questions for the characters, or heck, you can question me and Crimson!**

 **Crimson: You know what would make this Q &A better? Some dares, I haven't one anything stupid for others amusment in a LONG time...**


End file.
